Enclave Resurgence
by sucide1234
Summary: An Alternate telling of the Fallout 4 story but with the Enclave


**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

 **Author's Note: So in this story instead of the 4th faction being the minutemen it's the Enclave instead.**

Colonel Autumn walked down the decrepit hallways of Vault 111 his Tesla soldiers following him suit, their miniguns and gatling lasers lowered but ready to fire should the need arise. So far Autumn and his bodyguards had only encountered radroaches but they were easily dispatched by his power armored bodyguards.

The colonel walked into a room filled with cryogenic pods, Autumn walked past all of them noticing almost all of the pods occupants were deceased.

"Are you sure this man is still alive?" Autumn asked one of his bodyguards.

"Lieutenant Hawkins verified that the man we seek is still alive and is frozen in one of these pods sir." the soldier replied.

The colonel turned away and continued walking past more pods until he came upon one completely frozen over.

He looked upon the name plate designated onto the pod.

 _Nathan_

"So this is the one?" Autumn asked.

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

"Very good then, open it." Autumn ordered.

The soldier complied and pulled down the release lever. The pod made a hiss sound as the cryogenic ice was thawing out. Inside the pod a male collapsed out of the pod, breathing heavily his senses started to return and he stood up to be met with the face of a late middle aged man.

"I see you are still alive, that is very fortunate I suggest you take a breath for a moment to get your bearings." said Autumn.

Nathan quickly ran over to the opposite pod from his and pulled the lever, opening the pod revealing a women with a bullet hole in her heart.

Autumn noticed that Nathan took the wedding ring off the women and clutched it in his hands.

"I'm sorry about your wife, are you going to be alright?" Autumn asked.

Nathan took a couple of breaths "yeah i'll be fine, wait are you with the people who kidnapped my son shaun?!" Nathan shouted out.

Autumn shook his head, "that would be a negative we do not know who this shaun person is but we may be able to help you find your kidnapped son."

"You help me find shaun but what's in it for you?" Nate asked.

Autumn turned away "We need your help, my organization is on the brink of collapse and we need your experience to help bring us back to our former glory, do know that we are not forcing you to help but we are simply asking for assistance and in return we will do whatever we can to help you, do we have a deal?" Autumn finished turning to face nathan and offering a hand.

Nathan contemplated for a few seconds before returning the handshake.

"Deal" Nate said.

* * *

Nate followed Autumn through the remains of what was once Vault 11 and followed him to the entrance where Autumn and his bodyguards stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Nate asked.

Autumn bent down on the ground over a skeleton and looted something off the corpse. He then walked over to Nate and gave it to him.

"That is a PIP-boy, you'll need that if you want to survive out there in the wasteland, I suggest you equip it." said Autumn.

Nate wrapped the PIP-boy around his arm and clipped on the seal. He then wiped away the dust and turned on the device, after a short boot up the device was ready for use.

Autumn noticed Nate had finished booting up his PIP-boy, and gave him a look that said _are you ready to leave now?_ To which nate responded with an affirmative head nod.

Autumn and his bodyguards along with Nate walked over to the entrance and stepped on the massive elevator and took it up to the surface.

* * *

Once on the surface Nate covered his eyes from the son and walked over to the edge, from there he was speechless. His old neighborhood was there granted it was in ruin but it was still standing, the commonwealth actually survived relatively well from the great war.

"Breathtaking isn't it? It may look like a wasteland to some but I see a future where America is reborn stronger than ever, come now our Vertibird awaits." said Autumn.

Nate followed suit and boarded the VB2 Vertibird along with the rest of Autumn's team.

"Pilot take us back to Atlas Summit." Autumn ordered.

"Roger that, we are clear for lift off." the pilot responded over the intercom.

The Vertibird slowly but surely lifted off the ground and retracted its landing gear and set off for the base.

Nate looked at Autumn's bodyguards then back to him, "I'll continue to help but you owe me an explanation of who you guys are."

Autumn put on a proud smile, "Why we are the United States government, we are the hope for the future, we are the Enclave."


End file.
